It is a disadvantage of some previously proposed lamp tilting mechanism, particularly those including hydraulic linkages, and the headlamps can be tilted, because of the inherent resilience of the hydraulic part of the mechanism, by wind pressures acting on the front of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantage.